Oportunista
by Mirkran
Summary: Dicen que para ser un buen ladrón, hay que ser un buen oportunista. Y Mundungus Fletcher lo sabe muy bien. Escrito para el reto "El Crimen Perfecto" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo me aproveché de que Mundungus es un vulgar truhán para escribir esta cosa.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "El crimen perfecto" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Oportunista**

Mundungus Fletcher era un oportunista. Siempre aprovechaba una situación que podría ser potencialmente favorable para realizar sus dudosos negocios. Aunque fuese un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, eso no le impedía sacar provecho de las circunstancias para obtener un poco más de ganancia. Una cosa no quitaba a la otra.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando era muy tentadora. Hace unos cuantos meses que la Orden del Fénix había abandonado el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Mundungus no estaba al tanto del porqué, pero eso no representaba mucha importancia para él. De todos modos, él no era lo suficientemente importante para que recibiera información tan crítica. Sin embargo, ser un integrante secundario de esa congregación de magos tenía sus ventajas, y las iba a aprovechar.

Penetró en la oscuridad de la antigua casa de los Black a hurtadillas. Pese a que no había nadie, Mundungus le tenía miedo al cuadro de la madre de Sirius, sin contar a ese elfo doméstico que parecía estar más loco que una cabra. Una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad natural de la estancia, se sintió emocionado. Había muchos objetos de valor que Sirius habría arrojado a la basura sin vacilación, pero Mundungus era de una calaña muy diferente. Con los tesoros olvidados de la mansión Black podría amasar una pequeña fortuna.

Sin embargo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un ejemplar de "El Profeta" tirado sobre un sillón polvoriento. La primera plana mostraba la fotografía de alguien que había muerto hace poco.

La persona que fue dueño de esa casa.

Pese a que nadie en la Orden del Fénix parecía tener en alta estima a Mundungus, Sirius sabía que él era de utilidad para cosas muy importantes, entre ellas, escuchar sin ser visto. Haber sido un ladrón durante buena parte de su vida le había enseñado varias habilidades que probaron ser invaluables para la Orden. Tal vez Sirius fue el único que había sabido apreciar el valor de Mundungus, y eso no lo había olvidado.

No lo supo, pero estaba enfrentado a una dura decisión.

Mundungus sabía que fueron sus propios errores los que le motivaron a robar para subsistir, pero poco o nada podía hacer para salir de ese círculo vicioso. Por otra parte, hurtar los bienes de una persona que lo estimaba nunca había sido fácil, sobre todo cuando esa persona había muerto hace poco. Se quedó petrificado en medio de la sala de estar, tratando de tomar una decisión. Siempre había tomado las pertenencias de otras personas sin permiso, pero robarle a un muerto sencillamente no estaba bien. Se sentía como si estuviera aprovechándose de una desgracia ajena para hacerse más rico. Pero tampoco podía subsistir a base de calderos robados. Tenía que asegurarse la vida, aunque eso sonara a un contrasentido de proporciones cósmicas. El Innombrable había regresado y podría no haber un mañana, por mucho que ese joven llamado Harry Potter estuviera destinado a vencerlo.

Sin embargo, Mundungus era un sujeto que no se preocupaba mucho por el futuro. Vivía el día a día, y no podría hacerlo sin una cantidad ingente de dinero para satisfacer sus gustos y vivir de una forma medianamente decente. Además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de comprar su libertad en un mundo dominado por el mal. Y no se podía comprar nada sin el dinero.

Esa fue la primera vez que Mundungus Fletcher se preocupó por el futuro.

Pero iba a necesitar el dinero, con independencia de cómo escogiera vivir su vida.

Y esa era la raíz de la delincuencia: la necesidad.

Mundungus olvidó toda divagación anterior y extrajo un saco de su morral. Después, recorrió toda la casa, vaciando habitación por habitación de todo objeto de valor que pudiera encontrar. De todas formas, nadie iba a extrañar las copas, los relicarios y los artefactos. No era como robar, sino más bien como hallar un montón de Galeones tirados en la basura.

No sabía que los objetos que estaba tomando sí tenían un dueño. Y Mundungus se dio cuenta de ello cuando viajó a Hogsmeade para vender su recién adquirida mercancía. Pasó un susto de muerte cuando vio la punta de la varita de Harry Potter amenazarlo. Así, nada cambió para Mundungus. Seguiría siendo un vulgar ladrón, con independencia de las mentiras que se dijera, pues todo objeto tenía dueño, aunque pareciera que no fuese así.

Sin embargo, muchos meses después, tendría la oportunidad de enmendar sus faltas, cuando el mismo elfo doméstico que tanto odiaba lo atrapó y lo condujo hacia la presencia de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Sé que no es gran cosa, pero jamás había escrito sobre este personaje, y el reto me pareció el idóneo para hacerlo. Pese a que Mundungus no es retratado como un criminal en los libros, sí me parece que tomar cosas en contra de la voluntad de su dueño es un crimen. Y, por cierto, vender bienes robados también lo es, así como comprarlos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Veré si puedo responder al reto anual con algo más novedoso y mejor escrito que el otro fic que presenté.

Un saludo.


End file.
